As Long As We Have Each Other
by DarkGardenia
Summary: A new girl in town has certain opinions about local sweetheart, Clyde. The other girls set her straight. Could be read as Clybe.


Everyone at South Park High knew that the cheerleaders were at the undisputed top of the social pyramid, with best friends Bebe and Wendy taking prime position as the two most popular girls in school. None of them were arrogant about it, having grown up in a small town where everyone knew everyone, they were friends with most of their classmates, and had been for years. It was very rare that someone new would join their ranks. However, that's what happened one day, at the very start of their last school year, when Ashley von Kalen moved to town.

Ashley was one of those people who looked like she might be quite pretty, if she didn't always have a sneer on her face and an air of superiority about her. She was new though, so when she asked to join the cheerleading squad the other girls decided to give her a chance and welcomed her with open arms. After the first few days it seemed like she was starting to settle in, even making a few tentative friendships with some of the other girls, although Wendy and Bebe remained cautious.

Then one day she stormed into practice and threw her bag down, her expression irritated and sharp. Worried that something bad had happened the girls flocked around her, concerned questions and support flowing.

"You would not believe what just happened!" Ashley whined petulantly, "I was at my locker, minding my own business, and this fat loser comes up to me and asks if I'd like someone to show me around town this weekend!"

The other girls exchanged troubled looks, but Ashley was oblivious and continued her ranting.

"As if! I'm like a perfect 10, and this guy was a total zero. I told him I'd rather die than be seen walking around town with a fat slob like him. Then the dumpy idiot starts crying right there in the hallway, as if he were the victim here. Ugh, I was nearly late for practice because of him. Now Craig Tucker, there's a guy worthy of someone like me, he's at least an 8."

Everyone stepped away from the whinging girl as Bebe surged forward, eyes aflame and aura sizzling.

CRACK!

Ashley's hand flew to her quickly reddening cheek as her head snapped to the side and she stumbled backwards. Wendy darted forward and grabbed Bebe's arm before she could go in for another swing.

"That fat loser is one of the sweetest guys in this school, and if anyone doesn't deserve anyone you don't deserve him, you stuck up little cow!" The blonde screeched, before storming out of the gym.

"You know, I don't think this is going to work out Ashley. You can turn in your uniform tomorrow, but for now I think it would be best if you left." Wendy stated calmly, before she and the others turned to walk away from the shocked girl. She paused, and without turning back added, "Craig Tucker is gay, by the way, and you just blew off the one person in this world he actually cares about besides his boyfriend."

***

Bebe ran down Clyde's street and through the front door, not bothering to knock as she hadn't since they were small children, knowing he was home by the bike strewn across the front lawn. She knew her way to his room by heart and was soon standing at his door, chest heaving as she struggled to catch her breath. Tentatively she reached out and turned the handle, creaking the door open slowly and carefully.

"Clyde…?" she called out, "Are you okay?"

A lump under the bed covers answered her with a sniffle and a slight sob, and she stepped forward to pull the sheet away, revealing a disheveled, red-eyed, and rather damp brunette boy.

"Hey Bebs." He tried to smile for her, but it fell far short from his usual grin.

"Oh sweetheart." Her heart broke for him as she pulled him into her arms and rocked him back and forth. The floodgates opened and he cried into her shirt, while she stroked his hair and gently shushed him.

"Don't you listen to her for a second Cly. You're one of the most beautiful people I know, and she's an ugly piece of work."

He pulled away, still sniffling, but his grin much brighter than before, and Bebe smiled back at him, happy to see her friend returning to his usual bright self. Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she quickly glanced at the text from Wendy.

"Hey Cly, how would you like to join the squad for tacos? They've decided to finish practice early and have a chill day."

"You had me at tacos!"

The nasty incident now forgotten, the two linked arms and left the room, looking forward to spending the afternoon with their friends. The world could be cruel, and the people in it even crueler, but as long as the kids of South Park had each other they would be okay.


End file.
